World's MVP
by Ayla The Librarian
Summary: A short little oneshot of the ending of the World Cup. Japan wins, so who gets the MVP award and the prizes? Surprise ending and a little SenaSuzu. T for Hiruma's one swear.


**Me: Hello, everyone! I know I have another story to work on, but this popped in my head and I couldn't get rid of it! So, a oneshot of the ending of the World Cup.**

**Sena: Ayla doesn't own Eyeshield 21 or anything else of the name except one copy of volume 20 of the manga.**

**Me: Enjoy!  
**

* * *

They had done it. Japan had defeated America in the World Tournament. Sena let out a yell of joy as he threw his helmet in the air and catching it. He had managed to get past Panther with a combination of the Devil Bat Hurricane and Devil Four Dimensions. He looked around and was attacked by an ecstatic Suzuna, who latched her arms around his neck.

"You did it, Sena!" she yelled into his jersey. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her and swinging her in a circle.

"I guess so, huh?" he said. She looked at him and grinned. He felt a light blush creep across his cheeks and he let his grip loosen. "Hey, afterward do you wanna get something to eat?"

She blinked and blushed. "Sure..."

"Hey, lovebirds!" Sena and Suzuna blushed deeply and turned to Monta, who was waving at them excitedly. "It's time for Morgan-sama to announce the MVP!" The two caught up with Monta and ran with him to the building where the announcement ceremony was to take place.

* * *

"I would like to congratulate Japan for playing such a memorable game," Morgan said. "I was surprised that they managed to get to the finals, but shocked to see them win against the birthplace of American football. I mean really, I lost 2 million dollars on a bet!" The audience laughed. "But now I'd like to announce the Most Valuable Player."

Monta was praying, his fingers crossed. Sena smiled and patted his back, sincerely hoping his best friend would win. _Actually, there are many people who deserve it. Monta, Taka, Yamato, Kid, Hiruma...I think Hiruma most of all though._

"And the World's Most Valuable Player is...Sena Kobayakawa!"

Sena jerked his head up in surprise as the building erupted into cheering. Monta pushed Sena forward and onto the stage, where Sena was presented with a check larger than him for $300 million and a trophy with a football player on the top. "He will also be given a starting position on the San Antonio Armadillos!" Morgan finished, handing Sena a jersey with the number 21.

"SPEECH! SPEECH!"

_Hiiiee! _"Um, hi everyone," Sena said into the microphone. "Well...this is a surprise. I mean, we won the World Cup, defeated America, and now I'm MVP. Hehe, I didn't expect that..." The crowd laughed good-naturedly. Sena looked at the trophy before looking up. "But there's a problem. I don't want the money or the starting position." Gasps rang out in the building. "I always want to play American football, but I don't need to win the position as a prize. If I try out, I want it done out of my own blood, sweat, and tears. The money can go to somebody else--better yet, charity." Agon glared at Sena, but the boy ignored him. "I want to give the starting position to the person who has worked hard his whole life to get to this point, the person who pulled me into the game. He's the one who gave me the eyeshield, the persona, and the tools for me to get to where I am today; he is also probably one of my closest friends now." Sena hopped off the stage and walked up to a shocked Hiruma, holding out the jersey. "That's why I want you to get the position, Hiruma."

Hiruma blinked down at the shrimp, who was grinning at him. He slowly smiled and ruffled Sena's hair with a slight chuckle. "Thanks, sh-...Sena." Hiruma took the jersey and slippped it on over his regular jersey.

"Uh..." Morgan shook his head. "Sena, you do realize you already have a position on the team, right?"

"What?!" Sena looked at Morgan in shock.

"You tried out over the summer with a Natsuhiko Taki and passed. The coach has been keeping that spot open for you."

Sena blinked as Hiruma cackled. "Well fucking shrimp, it seems like you can't get away from me!" The team started laughing, and Sena felt a feeling of euphoric hope for the future--both with football and hopefully with Suzuna.

* * *

**Me: A quick view of what I think will happen in the future after the World Cup. **

**Sena: You really think I'll win?**

**Me: You or Hiruma. Either way, I'm hoping Hiruma gets the position.**

**Sena: Well, the reasoning is sound...**

**Me: Thanks. Read and review!  
**


End file.
